daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore and History
Lore of Daleos Daleos is a strange place, connected to the myriad worlds and realities of the main Dungeons and Dragons settings and cosmologies. Rifts link the world to all others, pulling people, places, and things out and placing them in the world, sometimes sending those things back later. The rifts seem to bring people from all places, times, and realities (though mostly the material plane), depositing them in Daleos without much ceremony. Some who are brought were on the verge of death, others out of the blue. Most are brought alone, though some rift in groups. While it is not known if the rifts are random or directed by some unknown force, it seems that most beings are, for lack of a better term "trapped" on Daleos, unable to return home through any sort of force other than random chance or, possibly, the most powerful forms of magic. Geography Daleos is a large island/small continent, approximately 250 miles in diameter. At its center is a large freshwater lake, and the continent is relatively temperate, turning arid in the northern reaches by Sundry Hill. The northwest of the continent is largely unexplored, with most expeditions forced to turn back due to bandits, monsters, and harsh terrain. While the geography of Daleos is mostly set, it does change occasionally, especially in fine detail such as caves, forests, and islands seemingly popping in and out at will. Often, these newly-rifted locations are a source of treasure - and danger, and are often called to be investigated by nearby settlements. Magic Magic is powerful and alive on Daleos, but so are certain types of technology. Magic items, assorted magictehnical devices, and even mundane technology like firearms or steam engines have rifted in. Daleos is a "medium magic" setting, where magic items and spellcasting services are available, but expensive and out of reach of the normal folk. Gods and Deities Virtually every god from any of the many D&D pantheons is worshipped in Daleos, and a number of deities have taken cursory interest in the strange plane, sending agents or even charging adventurers to carry out their will among its people. Its people are reasonably well educated on the many gods of the multiverse, and tend to worship many of the goodly gods and spurn the worship of the eviler ones, though followers of each have been rifted. History of Daleos With the constant rifts opening, Daleos has had it's fair share of events and excitement. This page details them. All dates are by the Osterian Calendar, which sets its year one date when the city of Osteria was founded. As time outside of Daleos seems to move at wildly different and inconsistent rates, the Osterian Calendar is the easiest measure of the time experienced. Historic Events (Pre-Server Start) * First Rifters appear (??? years ago, likely before recorded history of Daleos) * City of Osteria founded from a small fishing village (1 Osterian) * The Hidden Drake Dojo was built by a long forgotten monk as the ownership was passed down (107 Osteria) * City of Dalehold Founded (311 Osterian) * Scouring of the Temple (650 Osterian) * The Marsh Fever (884 Osterian) * The House of the Sanguine Helix is founded (889 Osterian) * Rifts become extremely active (896 Osterian) Recent Events 898 Osterian * A rift to a plane of air is stuck open accidentally by Ranzellion, releasing air elementals to ravage the area around Dalehold for several days. (June, 898) * Olamoira Silverthorn returns from a stint advising her Fey Patron in the Feywilds (Sept 8, 898) * Captain Grimsever takes over command of the Osteria Guard (Oct 28, 898) * The Mayor of Dalehold's daughter is assassinated during the yearly Dalehold Ball (November 898) * Cult of the Great One (Oct-Dec 898) * Talia takes command of the Temple of Many Gods after a week of freak storms and divine dreams (December 898). 899 Osterian (current year) * Construction Starts on Castle Riftwatch (March 21, 899) * Gil takes up many of the duties of running the Temple of Many Gods due to Talia's business (April, 899). * A great storm takes over a deserted island to the far south west of Daleos * The Hidden Drake Dojo's former leader, Blaize, steps down and Falco takes leadership (June 1st, 899) * A branch of the Emerald Enclave rifts into Daleos from Faerun, led by Layla Rae and Birdsong (June 9th, 899) Category:Lore Category:Events